


A Meal Fit for a Prom Queen.

by broadwayboy69



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayboy69/pseuds/broadwayboy69
Summary: Takes place after the prom in season 2. Kurt is still upset over being crowned, and Blaine just wants to make him feel better. Blaine also has a feel regrets about prom.





	A Meal Fit for a Prom Queen.

“Kurt …” Blaine wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say anything or not, but currently Kurt was just sitting quietly in the car looking at the crown he was playing with in his hands while holding onto his last fray of rope he had left. They left the prom before it was over, making sure to take a photo before leaving the gym.   
“You were right, the kilt was too much.” Kurt breathed out continuing to at the crown in his lap rather than at Blaine. Blaine reached for his hand opening his mouth to speak - “Just take me home, please” the words rushed out of Kurt’s mouth, things went bad but he thought Kurt turned it around perfectly fine.   
“Kurt, I-” Blaine stammered unsure of what to say, he just wanted to make his new boyfriend feel better and he was failing at it so far.   
“Blaine, I just want to go home and be alone.” Kurt snapped pulling his hand away and looking out the passenger window.  
Blaine swallowed and looked down at his hands taking a deep breath before putting the keys in the ignition.   
“No wait- I’m sorry. I just I want to be alone to cry and eat my feelings so I could salvage what little dignity I had left. I didn’t want you to know that I am an emotional eater yet and you already saw me runaway and cry once tonight.”   
“You shouldn’t be embarrassed,” Blaine reassured. “Besides it couldn’t be worse than when I got drunk at Rachel’s party.”   
“I thought we promised to never talk about that?” Kurt smirked looking back down at the crown in his lap and slightly blushing a little.   
Blaine wanted to lean over to give him a quick kiss but they were still in the school parking lot and he didn’t want to risk anything. He sighed, gave Kurt a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand before starting the car and driving away.

They rode in silence, neither moving to turn on the radio. Kurt kept fidgeting and playing with the plastic crown. Blaine would side eye him and give his hand or knee a squeeze when he felt it was safe to do so. Soon Blaine pulled into the local supermarket parking lot and killed the engine. Kurt gave him a curious look   
“This isn’t my house,” Kurt said dumbly.   
“uh no, I just have to pick something up real quick if it’s okay.” Blaine answered taking off his seat belt.   
“Oh um,” Kurt blushed brightly, losing control of his words, “Blaine I know it’s prom tradition but I, well I um- “   
“Kurt, I’m not either,” Blaine interrupted quickly. “It’s not that.”   
“Oh, do you want me to come in with you?” Kurt asked, curious now.   
“No, I might take a couple minutes just wait here, please?” Blaine asked.  
“Alright,” Kurt nodded as Blaine exited the car running into the store.   
Blaine worked quickly grabbing a shopping cart and not spending too much debating on what he needed just grabbing anything that caught his eyes. When he got back to the car he opened the back door, noticing Kurt quickly wipe away some tears and clear his throat before turning and seeing Blaine load the numerous bags in the back of the car.   
“Blaine what is all this?” Kurt asked, surprised.   
Blaine looked at him nervous, questioning if he did the right thing. He ended up buying two different frozen pizzas, three different ice cream brands, a small assortment of candy, a large selection of salty snacks, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, spray cheese, a package of cookie dough, canned frosting, and a variety of cakes and cookies. He waited until he was finished and seated in the driver’s seat before answering Kurt’s question.   
“You said you wanted to eat your feelings and I know you only had that healthy stuff at home cause of your dad, but when I got into the store I realized I wasn’t sure what exactly you wanted so I just picked up everything I could think of and if I still forgot something we can just order some take out, my treat.” Blaine explained nervously.   
“But why?” Kurt asked confusion still written on his face.  
“I figured maybe we could stuff ourselves with junk and cry through confessions of everything that went wrong tonight. I won’t even judge you if you puke and end up putting stretchy sweat pants on. Maybe when our stomachs begin to hurt we can cry on the bathroom floor.” Blaine answered refusing to let himself look away Kurt even though he was nervously fiddling with his keys.   
“Blaine, but you … I thought you had a good time?” Kurt face grew fearful and worried so Blaine reached and grabbed his hands asking quietly for his attention and hoping it would calm him slightly.   
“I wanted to hold your hand but I kept mine in my pockets so I wouldn’t. I wanted to kiss you so many times but instead I either got something to drink or eat. I packed my pockets with everything from an emergency first aid kit. I should have done something more when they called your name. I should have been a better support when you were upset in the hallway, rather than just handing you a tissue and telling you we could leave. There were so many things I wanted to do but I didn’t because I’m a coward and you’re just so strong and brave, Kurt. I know you wanted your prom to be perfect and I didn’t help in any way.” Once he started Blaine couldn’t seem to help his words escaping fast as possible leaving Kurt with a shocked face. He smiled nervously sitting back in his seat.   
He waited through a long drawn out pause; Kurt for once had no words. “I promise to kiss you before we start eating and to loan you a pair of stretchy sweat pants.” Kurt said after what felt like a full minute or two.   
Blaine let out a breath he was holding and smiled, “I also got us each a copy of the latest tabloid magazine to read in case you didn’t feel like watching trashy TV or talking.”  
“I would have shared” Kurt mumbled fighting a smile on his face.   
“No, you wouldn’t of but that’s okay” Blaine teased putting the keys in the ignition.   
“If you didn’t lick your fingers before turning the pages I would share,” Kurt teased back.   
Blaine just chuckled and started the car knowing everything would be okay   
“Seriously, who actually does that?!” Kurt asked, his energy coming back.   
“I wasn’t aware that I did that.” Blaine laughed.   
“Oh-my-gawd! You don’t even know you do it?!” Kurt exclaimed throwing his hands up, and continuing to explain why the habit was gross.   
Yes, everything was going to be perfectly fine. Now he just needed to worry about how Burt Hummel was going to take the news.


End file.
